Hummingbird
by Mapletaffy
Summary: Hummingbirds are colorful, just like Chloe. Their name comes from the fact that they flap their wings so fast that they make a humming noise. Just like Chloe, who is humming songs constantly. They also have a long beak that is used to obtain nectar from the center of long, tubular flowers. Just like Chloe seems to be the only one able to dig enough to know Beca Mitchell.
1. Interrogating Chloe

"OK so tell me why do you like Tom so much?" Aubrey asked, in a judgemental tone.  
"Well, he is... nice?" Chloe responsed, mentally cursing herself for her little hesitation that would surely earn her a total investigation by Aubrey.  
"That was not really convincing." The latter responded, raising an eyebrow.  
"But he IS nice!"  
"Define nice"  
Chloe sighed. "Here we go again".

The bubbly redhead wondered if she made the right choice by telling Aubrey that she finally found a potential new boyfriend. Sure, she loved Aubrey a lot. She was her bestfriend since the first day of high school. The one where her favourite little control-freak had her locker stolen by a jerk that probably didn't have the required number of brain cells to read the paper telling him the location of his locker, and instead just decided to steal the one of an innocent little Aubrey. That was without a doubt his biggest mistake because when he refused to give back the locker to her, she was overwhelmed with an intense... anxiety, and what happens when you put "anxiety" and "Aubrey" in the same sentence?

The answer is: a big mess.

She felt vomit climbing up dangerously in her throat and when she realized what was happening, instead of retreating to the bathroom to dump the repulsing contents of her stomach, she decided to take revenge in a simple action plan:  
Step 1: Open the locker.  
Step 2: Puke in the locker.

Let's not go into details about what happened after, but let's say that altough she _did_ get her locker back, it didn't give the best first impression in the world.

After an incident like that, most student would be ridiculed for the rest of their schooling, but Aubrey wasn't because a loving little redhead saw everything decided to give the girl a chance and they were bestfriends since then. But even if Chloe likes Aubrey, the older girl has a tendency to be slightly overprotective when it comes to who Chloe choose to date (or even just think about the possibility of -maybe- eventually agree to go to a date) and it's quite annoying.

''What do you mean "Here we go again"?! CHLOE ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?!'' a visibly frustrated Aubrey took Chloe out of her thoughts.

It wasn't rare for the Redhead to get lost in her thoughts and it was very effective at pissing Aubrey off, and Chloe knows that when Aubrey is frustrated, even just a bit, there is no going back. The only thing to do is to try to calm her...  
''I am listening! Calm down Bree! Breathe in, breathe out. Relaaaax, take it eaaaasy!"  
''Chloe, I will breathe at the rate I want, I appreciate that you want to calm me down because you care about me but I. DON'T. NEED. YOUR. HELP.''  
...and when Aubrey won't calm down, it can be really fun to bring vomit in the conversation.

''Actually I don't do it because I care, but because I don't want you to puke on my new clothes'' Chloe playfully stated with an over-exagerated wink.

If there is one thing that Aubrey Posen is insecure about, it's her vomitting problem. She doesn't like when people talk about it but she can't stay mad at Chloe when she does. After all, her favourite redhead has always been there to console her, especially after the vomit-on-stage incident. Plus, Chloe knew that it was a sensitive subject with Aubrey and if she teased her about it, it would always be playful and never truly mean. Aubrey knew that Chloe would never intend to hurt her, but that does not mean she appreciated the fact that Chloe always bring it in the conversation when they have an argument. ''YOU SWORE YOU WOULDN'T BRING VOMIT IN CONVERSATIONS WITH ME ANYMORE!'' Aubrey screamed, burrying her head in her hands to hide that she was blushing.  
Chloe responded laughing ''Well, when you get frustrated at me because I'm tired of hearing you talking to me with your lawyer-interrogating-a-suspect tone, I can.''

Aubrey chose not to respond, as a future lawyer her need to strike back at her friend was big but if she wanted to learn more about Tom, then she had to let Chloe win this argument.


	2. Learning the truth about Chloe

**Hi! **_I just want to say that this is my first fanfiction ever! So if you have any tip, it will be really appreciated! Plus, english is not my first language so if you see any typos or things that don't make sens, tell me!_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Learning the truth about the redhead.**

''Now tell me what do you like about Tom?'' Aubrey asked, seriously.

''Does that mean I've won the fight!?'' Chloe asked in an false defying tone. She was hoping to change the subject, or at least push it away and talk about it later (or never, that would be awesome!)  
''Don't try to change the subject Chlo, it's not working. At all. So answer.''  
Chloe sat back on her chair. She needed time to think about what to respond to that question. Sure, she knew Aubrey would ask her that, but she wasn't prepared for it... at least not that soon.

She told Aubrey by texto that she thought about getting back with Tom (to which Aubrey answered ''brb, gonna throw up'') and, litteraly 25 minutes later, Aubrey called for an emergency Bella Meeting at their dorm room. The naive little redhead didn't think much of it, but of course, it was just an excuse to get Chloe's butt in there as fast as possible to proceed in a complete investigation to understand what was pushing her to go back with him. Sure, the last time they dated (which was approximately the 14th second chance Chloe gave him), he wasn't really nice to her, but she didn't think that Aubrey would make that much of a deal from it.

But no matter how slow the redhead was sometimes, at that moment she didn't need a major degree in facial-expressions reading to understand that Aubrey was about to explode with anger. She needed to answer quickly if she wanted to avoid World War III.

''Well... he only has good sides!'' She said, trying to sound like she was believing it.  
''He sometimes wear crocs... outside. That's already a bad point, but go on.'' Aubrey responded, without a hint of emotion in her voice.  
''I can deal with that! Plus he will give me a credit card if I date him!''  
''Ahhhh. I see now why you're interested.'' Aubrey replied sarcastically.  
''And... he wants me to live with him in a nice appartment, it won't cost me any money! Even for grocery shopping! He also works all the time so I will pratically live alone... and I wanted to date somebody this year so...'' Chloe continued, doing her best to convince Aubrey that she suddenly became a gold digger. ''...wait I really sound like a player right now.'' she added, with a little bit of repulsion in her voice.  
''A player!? Seriously Chlo?!'' Aubrey said, raising an eyebrow. ''You stopped sounding like a player about 3 minutes ago. Now you sound like a Kardashian!'' She took a pause, looked at Chloe straight into the eyes and said, insisting on every single word: ''You actually fell so deep in my dark threshold of disrespect that I do not know if we will ever succeed to get you out of it.''

Whoa... okay. Chloe's eyes widened at that statement. Sure Aubrey had the right to be shocked but she was acting a little over-dramatic right now, Chloe thought. "Hey, I'm not a Kardashian! I don't get married twice a day!" Chloe said, in an attempt to lighten the mood.  
Aubrey didn't recognize at all the Chloe she usually loves in the previous minutes, so she was more than happy to see that the younger girl was back to joking, proving that she wasn't totally brain-washed yet. "I'm sorry Miss but that is the next step. Your condition is deteriorating day by day." She responded with a smile betraying her serious tone.

After that, they commonly agreed to drop the conversation and talk about it later because it wasn't going anywhere. They decided to do something that Aubrey only does with Chloe (and that she secretely loves to do!): watch spongebob.

In this episode, Mr Krabs was, as always, completely obsessed over money. He even sold Bob's soul for 62 cents! "That is such a stupid thing to do"Aubrey commented "I mean, why would he sell Bob, who looks up to him as if Mr Krabs was his dad, he trusts him and loves him so much and his opinion matter a lot to him." While saying this, she noticed that Chloe was starting to move like she was a little bit uncomfortable. Aubrey thought that it was probably just the position she was in that was uncomfortable, so she continued her profond analysis of spongebob. "Bob really wants to please Mr Krabs and you know what? When Mr. Krabs tells him to do something that goes against Bob's values, he still does it even if it's utterly stupid because he really believes that Eugene is right and that he wants the best for him. He loves him unconditionally and wants the best for him but that stupid crab doesn't care and he only thinks about money and..." And then a lightbulb turned on in Aubrey's mind. "OH MY GOD CHLOE DID YOUR PARENTS BRAIN-WASHED YOU ABOUT BEING IN LOVE WITH TOM... ONLY BECAUSE HE HAS MONEY?!"

"Well..." Chloe said, looking ashamed.

She then proceeded to explain that her parents were - a little - furious when Chloe told them that she broke up with Tom. Chloe's parents were pretty much... rich. Her dad is a businessman while her mom is a lawyer. They had high expectation on Chloe and they were truly disappointed when she told them that she wanted to be a paramedic. Sure it's a noble thing to save lives and all of that, but she would certainly not be able to do a six digit salary and they saw that as a big failure. They felt that their daughter was worth less than the other members of her family, that she was a little dumb and therefore should have a great man at her side. And what is a great man according to their criterias? A man with money. They basically made it clear that Tom was the only option and that Chloe would forever be seen as an inferior human being if she didn't date him.

Aubrey already had a big aversion of Chloe's parents and she usually avoided talking about them because it made her mad, but it was even worse right now. "That's horrible Chloe! What did you tell them?!" She asked.  
"I told them that I was going to try but I didn't even try yet and I'm already sick of him. From now, I think I will date who I want to date and I won't talk about my dating situation with them anymore." Chloe said, feeling a little insecure about this whole thing.  
"That's the right thing to do honey. Do what you want with your love-life..." Aubrey said, just before giving the biggest hug to comfort a sobbing little Chloe. They stayed like that a few minutes with the older girl rubbing Chlo's back, until Aubrey broke the silence.

"...but you should totally date Beca".


End file.
